Locker Room Morale
by Nightwing XX
Summary: As NXT Champion, Finn Balor's main goal is to keep everyone happy and with Tyler Breeze around.. that requires different and pleasurable methods. SLASH.
1. First Encounter

A good champion needs to know that those around him are happy and for Finn Balor.. keeping people happy happened in many different ways. Especially when someone like Tyler Breeze is always roaming around.

* * *

Skin slapped against cold, hard steel as NXT Champion, Finn Balor, found himself pushed against the lockers as soon as he entered the locker room following a successful match. The air ripped from him from the force, unable to take in his surroundings at first, two hands pinning his shoulders to the lockers. His eyes blinked rapidly under the bright lights hung above him as he pulled his wits together enough to look at his attacker.. Tyler Breeze. Only, there was something in Tyler's eyes that suggested this wasn't about trying to take Finn out or hurt him.. it was something that Finn has seen many of men have around here - frustration.

'You think you're great, don't you? Getting everyone hot and bothered over you.. wanting to fuck you? I've seen the way people talk about you. It's the way they should be talking about me.'

The blonde spat as Finn placed his hands, palm up into the air as incentive for Tyler to relax. Incentive, well taken. No longer pinned, Finn glanced over the man in front of him that was dressed simply in shorts and flip-flops, every inch of his torso bare and exposed. Compared to Finn's boots and wrestling trunks.. they weren't dressed that much different and that made for quite the thought. He knew Tyler's frustration was sexual, in all his time, the guy never seemed to hang around anyone that could potentially be a significant other, let alone a fuck buddy for that manner and he was simply lashing out. Stepping closer, he caressed Tyler's face in one hand, pulling him into a kiss.

Tyler tensed, caught by surprise but not in any rush to fight as he opened his mouth to give way for Finn's tongue that was soon penetrating. A moan slipped out, egging Finn to continue his assault as he slipped his free hand into Tyler's shorts, fingers roaming until they found a place between the blonde's ass cheeks. Teasing the tender hole that granted access inside of him, Finn withdrew his hand much to the dismay of the other man, groan of displeasure to match.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Tyler's eyes finally broke from Finn's as his eyes wandered down the body of the NXT Champion. Firm pecs, nipples already semi-stiff and abs that just begged to be grinded against, it was the straining erection in Finn's already hardly fitted trunks that caught his eye the most. Without consideration, his hands reached forward to help remove the obstacle in his way. The tips of his fingers slipped into the waistband as he pulled the front of Finn's trunks down enough to allow his erection to spring free, drool beginning to overtake his mouth. A good 6 1/2 inches, there was thickness. The kind of thickness where a hand can wrap around but not entirely close and Tyler was lost in the smooth skin that showed off a couple of prominent veins.

Slipping onto his knees, Tyler took Finn's member in hand, using his thumb to rub just under the mushroom head as the rest of his fingers stroked up and down the length. Finn groaned in pleasure, his thumbs slipping into his waistband to lower his trunks completely.. the cool air hardening his nipples and adding sensitivity to his balls that hung heavy and swollen. Closing his eyes, Finn let the pleasure consume him as he felt his tip enter a warm, velvety mouth. Swirling his tongue around the head, Tyler began to slowly take Finn inch by inch as his nose brushed pubes. Inhaling, he couldn't help but take in the musk Finn offered as he began to pull back, setting an enjoyable pace for the blowjob being given.

Holding Tyler's head, Finn slowly pumps forward, savoring every ounce of pleasure the tongue being dragged up his shaft can offer as he's received good head before.. but nobody has quite sucked his dick like Tyler.

Speeding up, that familiar fire builds inside Finn, Tyler removing his mouth long enough to properly worship the neglected balls of the man being worshipped. Taking each one into his mouth, he gently sucks them before shifting focus back to the task at hand. Flicking his tongue across the slit of Finn's dick, he's quick to swallow the precum.

'Mm.. the rest better taste just as good..'

Wrapping his lips back around the head, Tyler softly moans across the shaft as a dull throbbing begins, Finn holding back much to the blonde's enjoyment. Keeping his mouth wrapped around just the head, Tyler wraps a hand around the base of the shaft, pumping it manually as he orally works over the rest.

Working both his hand and his mouth faster, Finn's moans fill the room as any ounce of self-control once had has now gone out the door, bucking his hips to get the most pleasure he can out of the man working him over.

'Ah.. ah, bloody fuck.. Tyler. I'm.. I'm gonna cum.. ah, fuck.'

With shaky, unsteady legs holding him up, Finn manages to barely get the warning out through gasped breathes as Tyler manages to flick his tongue underneath the head of the shaft before a final throb offers release. A hard gush of semen jolts from Finn's shaft and a gutted cry escapes the NXT champion's mouth as he reaches the climax he's been holding off on.

Shot after shot, Tyler continued to slowly pump Finn's shaft as he swallowed what he could of the semen filling his mouth.. some dribbling out the corners of his mouth and down his chin. His tongue swirled the head as he began to clean to slowly softening dick inside his mouth. A soft pop has he detaches his mouth from the organ, Tyler wipes the semen off his chin with his thumb, sucking on it to clean, why waste something so good?

Still on his knees, Tyler glances up to lock eyes with Finn, who takes his half-hard dick into his own hand, pumping slowly.

'I don't think we're done yet.. do you?'

'..not by a long shot Finn, not by a long shot..'


	2. Unfinished Business

Two days.

In the span of two days, Tyler Breeze has felt more than disgusted with himself after his encounter with Finn Balor in the locker room. He went there out of anger, to confront the champion, not to end up on his knees sucking Finn's dick. In the heat of the moment, he had dropped his anger with sexually pleasuring Finn but now? He had wanted to finish business. This time, he would confront and get his point across. No more, no less.

Tyler stormed into the trainer's room, Finn being checked out for a sore shoulder following a rough match. There wasn't any escaping the little room, and Finn wasn't in any position to fight him if he was feeling that sore. Only.. that's not quite what he walked into. Instead, he found Finn in the middle of adjusting his trunks.

And by adjusting, removing.

So there Tyler was, his eyes fixated at Finn's crotch where medium brown pubic hair rested above the smooth, flaccid shaft that was pretty much etched in the blonde's mind. Curved upward when erect, the way his tongue could trace the veins that ran up to the mushroom head that Tyler could suck on like some kind of lollipop.

Suddenly, his mouth ran dry as Finn watched him, unflinched with his trunks pooled by his booted feet.

'I.. I, uh..'

'Can I help you? I got plans to take a shower if ya don't mind.'

As if Tyler was simply an inconvenience, the blonde shut the door behind him and advanced towards the NXT champion, who has yet made an effort to cover himself up. Lifting his finger, Tyler jammed it into the man's chest, unable to help but feel the nice tight muscles that made up his pecs. Now wasn't the time to think about that, or think about how those pecs might bounce as Finn's thrusting into someone. No, he was angry and if things lead to sex this time, then it's over and done with.

'How dare you. How DARE you work that charm on me, get me on my knees and then say we're far from done. That's exactly what I was talking about. Just because you've got an ass every one wants and a dick that.. that makes some people swoon. That.. some people want inside them.. want to.. get on hands and knees for and..'

His words trailed off as his breathing hitched, getting lost more and more in the mental images he received when thinking about Finn's package. How swollen with cum his balls get, how strong and warm his hands feel.. a hard lump in his throat was swallowed as control of the situation was lost entirely.

Before Tyler could wrap his head around things, Finn was lifting him onto the trainer's table with lips locked. His shift removed, Tyler laid back on the table as Finn worked on undoing the button to the blonde's pants.. his erection at half-mass. Lifting his hips, Tyler helped ease the struggle of being stripped as he panted, laid on his back - nude. Gripping his legs, Finn pulled the man towards him, Tyler wrapping one leg around the champion's waist while putting his bare right foot on Finn's shoulder.

'I.. what am I doing? I.. I hate you. I.. oomph.'

Before he had the chance to get his complaints out, Finn shoved two fingers into his mouth and after a moment of nothing, he began to pull his fingers out before pushing them them back in. Giving up, Tyler flicked his tongue across the fingers, getting them nice and wet until they got pulled out. Not knowing what would happen next, Tyler gasped as he felt a cool, wetness poking at his entrance.. something that hasn't been touched in some time.

'Ah.. ah god, Finn..'

He moaned under his breathe as Finn's fingers penetrated him, slow at first to let him adjust. Once Tyler relaxed, he began to move his fingers, loosening and stretching his hole because he planned to give the blonde something much bigger than fingers in a moment. Tyler gripped the side of the bed as he began to enjoy the pleasure, all thought escaped from him.

'God, are you going to dick me or what? Ah god, I want you..'

'After tonight, you're gonna remember that, I bet ya that. Come begging more often to fuck ya.'

Tyler hated being taunted like that, to feel as if he would consistently come back to Finn for sex but he bit his lip, accepting the comment as he felt fingers withdraw from him. Finn took a minute, lining himself up to the slightly loosened hole before pushing in with his head. The same mushroom head that twitches right before spewing cum. The same head Tyler traced every part of with his tongue, a faint taste of saltiness.

Unable to continue himself any longer, Finn pushed all 6 1/2 inches into Tyler, groaning loudly as he found himself encased in tight, almost unbearable heat but it felt incredible. Tyler's knuckles turned white as he tightened his grip on the sides of the bed, all air out of him as Finn pulled out and pushed back in, setting a slow pace most likely to extend his pleasure.

Soft moans filled the room from both men. Tyler's came as his muscles relaxed around Finn, discomfort turning to pleasure and Finn's moans coming from how good it felt to have every inch stimulated. As the speed began to pick up, Finn stopped thrusting completely as there was a grunt of disagreement from the blonde. Tyler knew he stopped because he was close.. he wanted to take the most out of the piece of ass he was getting. Soon enough, he began again as Finn slipped one hand between Tyler's legs only to have it slapped away.

'I.. I'll touch myself. Just.. just fuck me.'

'With pleasure, babe.'

Babe. What a term of endearment and a slap to the face but, Finn obeyed and continued to fuck. His balls slapped against Tyler's ass, a faint red outline forming from the repeated smacks. Tyler mentally cursed himself as the feeling of Finn's balls against him got him stiff. To know what he would get to feel when orgasm was reached and Finn erupted inside of him.. god, he wanted to feel that. Reaching down, Tyler took himself in hand and began to stroke.. his pace quickening as the sex got rougher and harder.

The soft moans turned louder, anyone listening in would know exactly what was going on and anyone could walk in any second but that risk seemed almost to make the moment more of a turn on. Tyler could feel that sensation deep inside him as he jerked himself harder, his eyes closed as he felt every inch of Finn inside him, playing with his balls with his free hand.

'Finn.. I'm.. I'm cumming.. I.. FINN.'

Clamping a hand over Tyler's mouth, Finn felt satisfied with hearing Tyler scream his name as orgasm hit.. his dick exploded with shot after shot of liquid warmth. The first shot went flying, landing on his chest as the rest splashed across his stomach and hand. Muscles tightened, Finn grunted when Tyler's ass clamped around him.. his thrust stagger but his undoing.

Twitching, Finn's dick erupted inside Tyler as he filled the blonde with quite a load. For the last two days, Finn has teased himself with a replay of the previous encounter. At night, he'd get himself hard, play with his nipples thinking about Tyler but wouldn't finish in case another time game. Another time, like this one. So, the orgasm rocked him to his core as his dick continued to spasm inside the blonde for another few seconds, lost in a world of pleasure.

Finishing the wave of pleasure, Finn pulled out of Tyler, grabbing a towel from the pile in the corner. Cleaning off his dick, he tossed it towards the thoroughly fucked Tyler on the table as he grabbed another, wrapping around his waist.

'You should let go on that anger, Breeze.. I'll be ya fuck buddy anytime you want.'

Finn winked, getting a final glance at the blonde laying dazed, naked and exhausted. It was a moment of pride for Finn, yet again sexually satisfied while Tyler had a moment of humiliation.. having to admit to himself that he's attracted to Finn Balor. Maybe it won't be so bad, Tyler thought to himself.. everyone wants to fuck Finn but at least he gets to brag that he does. Finn's the luckiest uggo around, for getting such an honor.

One day Tyler will get the best of Finn though. One day..


	3. Lost in Thought

The lock to Tyler's room clicked and he made his way into the room, closing the door behind him without even bothering to make sure it closed all the way. He was annoyed and horny.. not even two hours ago, he was on his back for Finn and enjoying every second the longer it lasted.

Tyler gave up.

Anytime he tried to confront the NXT Champion with anger, it lead to a sexual encounter. The first time, Tyler was on his knees sucking Finn's dick. Two days later, it was even more than that. The anger didn't exist anymore, it was pure tension now and that frustrated him even more. He felt as if enjoying it, it meant some kind of betrayal to himself. But it had so long since Tyler found anyone interesting to bed.. his body responded to the stimulation Finn knew how to provide.

With a sigh, Tyler stripped down from his clothes. Undoing his shoes, he removed them and placed them near the bed, wiggling his toes as the carpet tickled his soles. Then, came his short and his pants after that. Comfortable in just his briefs, he plopped on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

He just wanted to sleep.. he wanted the day to be over but when he closed his eyes, he found his mind focusing on other thoughts. Both encounters with Finn, Tyler found himself in honest pleasure - he didn't want the champion to see him in pleasure let alone be the reason there was an orgasm but that was an issue long done with. But, Tyler couldn't help but admit he missed those orgasms. Yeah, he got himself off a couple times but it doesn't compare to the type of orgasm sleeping with someone can bring when they stroke you inside and out.. when they do things to your body that nobody has done before.

Finn had done that. Finn stroked his senses but Tyler wanted to have his whole body explored. To feel Finn's facial hair against his neck, scratching his inner thighs all up when the champion between his legs, legs wrapped around his head. To be brought to the edge then turned over onto his hands and knees for Finn to take him. To feel Finn spill into him.. threatening to knock Tyler up for being such a good, submissive bitch.

How long had those thoughts been there? Tyler found himself in awe that his feelings were stirred in such the way, as his hand began to drift downward. Without thinking, he played with himself, rubbing his hand over the covered growing erection, firmly gripping his balls and massaging them for a moment.

His eyes drifted closed, letting his hands do all the work as he lifted his hips, removing the last article of clothing he wore. He tossed the unimportant fabric away, his hands running down his body, wishing it was Finn. He worked his way down to his groin, one hand rubbing the sensitive flesh between his genitals and his thigh as he took his member in hand, stroking slow.

Who knew hours apart, he could be turned on to this extent. His hand worked over his shaft, knowing how to make it twitch and ache for more. His head rolled back, digging into the pillow as his free hand teased his hole. His fingers rubbed the edge of his hole, feeling it spasm to his tongue, faint traces of Finn's semen still there. Halfway dry, it was clear reminder of what he wanted as he etched a finger inside of himself.

A loud moan escaped him, his hips arching off the bed as the heels of his feet dug into the mattress. One finger became two, and they worked in unison to loosen him up and allow his fingers in deeper. He had realized his hold on his shaft, focused solely on the penetration as his open hand roamed his body. Under his touch, Tyler's stomach muscles twitched and he found a third finger, buried knuckle deep inside him. Slow then fast and hard, he tortured himself. Bringing himself to the edge, then denying himself, Tyler's hips rode his fingers as gripped the bed sheets, fisting them.

'Ah.. oh, fuck.. Finn.. Finn.. shiiiiiittt.'

His body rocked onto his fingers that final time as he found his dick exploding without being touched. Shot after shot, he rode out the orgasm by continuing to thrust his fingers into his hole, pulling them out as he began to come down from the high.

Putting his hips down, Tyler opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling as his chest huffed, trying to catch his breath. His stomach was warm, his semen spilling in many of places, including pooling inside his belly button. A mess to clean up later, but for now, he didn't mind.

'Good to know I didn't miss the show.'

'Finn!'


	4. Caught Red Handed

'Finn!'

Tyler's heart dropped as he hadn't noticed Finn enter the room, getting to watch Tyler finger fuck himself to thoughts of the NXT Champion. There wasn't a way out of this one.. Tyler didn't know how much he had heard but it was guaranteed to have been more than he should have.

'It's.. it's..'

'Ya don't have to explain.. I get it. A big room, all by yourself.. ya got lonely. Ya wished I was here and one thing lead to another, huh?'

'I.. I'm not lonely!'

Finn's eyebrow arched as he looked over Tyler, instinct being to grab whatever he could to cover up. Grabbing the pillow, he covered his genitals even though it was way too late now. Finn stepped more into the room, kicking off his flip flops as he strode over to the bed.. the blonde's face reddened with a blush from being caught.

'Are ya sure?'

Finn grabbed the pillow placed over Tyler's groin and tossed it aside, kneeling onto the bed as the other man held his breathe.. Finn's face hovering just inches above his crotch. Leaning in, the champion teased him by dragging his tongue above Tyler's pubic hair. The rough tongue offering warm saliva as it trailed upward, reaching his belly button.

Putting his mouth over the navel, Tyler moaned as he felt Finn's tongue flicking in and out of the space, scooping up and swallowing the cum he could get out. There was nothing more sexually exciting to Tyler than to know that he had the man behind his sexual gratifications swallowing his semen. It made them equal, for the moment being as there was almost a guarantee that he'd be sucking Finn's dick in the near future.

As he cleaned out the belly button the best he could, his mouth worked over all the other spots that Tyler had unloaded on, even bringing his mouths to the soft brown circles on his chest.. teasing the nipples until they hardened. Tyler's back arched as Finn swirled his mouth around the first one.. offering' the second just as much attention.

Twice in one day, Tyler had cum because of Finn and he wasn't sure how much more he'd have left in his balls but, he found some tension building. He had began to harden again, though slowly, as Finn's torture seemed to end just as it was beginning to feel good.

'Messy.. messy. I think you need some control, Ty.'

'Get.. get off me and get out of here!'

'Ya don't sound convincing.. are ya sure that's what you want?'

Finn took Tyler's hand and placed it under his shirt. Tyler groaned softly as his fingers traced Finn's body.. the abs calling out to him as his hand ran up the ripped body, reaching two solid pecs that bounced every time he thrusted. His thumbs roamed and found Finn's nipples stiff, he retracted his hand back but Finn knew he enjoyed it.. something Tyler knew too.

'What.. what do you want?'

'A compromise.'

'Compromise? I'm.. I'm listening.'

'If ya'd stop acting like a pompous ass, I think we could be fuck buddies.'

Was Finn serious? To call Tyler an ass, then offer to be fuck buddies, as if they could be that close? It was absurd! ..but tempting. Damn tempting.

'Who says I want to be fuck buddies?'

'Nobody had to tell me.. ya can't get me off your mind. Just accept it.. I can make things fun.'

'What do you mean 'fun?' This isn't a game.'

Tyler huffed. Despite laying under Finn, completely nude nonetheless, it seemed to be the further concern for him at the moment as he wondered what Finn could offer that was supposedly meant to appeal to him.

'What if I added another party? I bet there's loads of frustration deep inside ya, aimed at Hideo.'

'Fuck Hideo, he thought he could walk right over me! I don't want anything to do with him.. even if he is good looking. With a firm body like that.. it isn't like yours but..'

'That's what I thought.'

Tyler couldn't believe himself.. it was bad enough with Finn, now he was considering Hideo too? Since when did he let someone throw around an idea such as a threesome with the two people he should naturally dislike the most. It shouldn't be appealing.. it shouldn't. It's not.

Who would want to be on their hands and knees, sucking Finn Balor's dick as he pumped in and out of a warm, wet mouth, moaning Tyler's name while Hideo took him anally. His groans hard and heavy as Tyler's ass pleasured him better than he could have ever expected. To have both Hideo and Finn cum inside of them.. nobody would want that. To feel all that warm semen fill them, to know that they brought two extremely good looking men to orgasm. God. This wasn't right.

'Think it over, pretty boy.'

Finn winked and removed himself from the bed. Slipping back into his flip flops, he looked over Tyler's naked form once more as he slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Even by himself, Tyler could feel the hear behind his cheeks and that burning desire in his loins that begged to be given attention by someone.. anyone. If he gave into that feeling anymore than he already has, he'd be finding himself the whore in the middle of two hunks. And once again, Tyler's mind came back to the same thought that started it all..

Fuck Finn Balor.


	5. The Threesome

Four days.

Four long days passed since Tyler's encounter with Finn in the hotel room - everything about that encounter had blown up in his face and the intimate moment of self-pleasure was turned into basically being given the chance at a permanent fuck buddy. And of course, there was the tease of Hideo Itami being involved in the escapade.

Not so much tease as it was pretty much a guarantee. Over the last couple days, Tyler found his phone blown up by the Japanese Native and NXT

Champion, a cross between sext and naked photos.. showing Tyler all the fun he could have and more. Finn's body was seared into his head but Hideo.. the photos caught his eye. To know Hideo kept himself trimmed, only a bit of pubic hair above his shaft that curved perfectly upward, two firm balls full of life..

'Snap out of it, Breeze.'

Tyler cursed himself, the man couldn't go twenty minutes without thinking about either of them and every time he allowed his mind to wander.. his body reacted in just the way anyone's would when given the chance to be fucked by two studs that offered plenty of stamina - they got going. Tyler considered touching himself, letting his fantasy be the way to get everything out of his system but he refused to take the chance on getting caught. With each day that passed though, he craved to be touched.. the more he considered accepting the offer to be in bed with someone and finally.. he caved. Pulling out his phone, he found the number Finn continued to sext him on and dialed it.

'I can't believe I'm saying this..' he sighed, '..I'm in.'

* * *

Tyler's arm found themselves held behind his back by Finn, his clothes removed, essentially sandwiched by both men. As Finn stood behind him, holding him close, Hideo stood in front of him, a smug smile on his face.

'Tyler.. Tyler.. Tyler, couldn't help it? Finn told me how horny you are. How slutty you are.'

Tyler swallowed hard, he had finally stopped fighting his lust for Finn and now Hideo wanted to just show up and stir things up too? When he went without answering, Hideo's hand strokes Tyler's face, gently pushing his thumb past the plump lips of the blonde. Hatred told him to bite, but instead he wrapped his lips around the digit and worked his tongue as he began to feel Finn's groin stirring against his backside.

'Ah.. Finn was right, I'll have to reward him later.. but I think we settle our issues.. no?'

'I.. I..'

'That doesn't sound like a no.'

Hideo pulled his thumb from Tyler's mouth, his fingertips running down the tan body in front of him as muscles twitched under the light touch as Hideo made his way down to Tyler's genitals, taking them in hand. The blonde shuddered, he was defenseless as Finn held him and Hideo held him in hand.. rolling his balls gently.

Tyler moaned, reflex had his hips arch and head fall back, resting on Finn's chest as Hideo's fingers worked magic, bringing him to full hardness in just moments. It was this moment that Tyler realized he was ready to whore himself out to both men whenever they wanted - however many times they wanted.

'Get on the bed. Hands and knees.'

On command, Finn let Tyler go as clearly Hideo was the dominant one of the two.. perhaps they've been fucking for some time but it didn't matter. Doing as told, Tyler made his way onto the bed and got on all fours as Finn approached him from behind. Hideo came face to face - more like face to stomach - with the blonde as it was clear that the pace was beginning set by the Japanese heartthrob.

Tyler had to admire the bulge in Hideo's briefs.. he hadn't noticed how nicely shaped it was when he was told to get on his knees to unbutton and unzip Hideo's pants. Tyler was forced to essentially strip both men until they had nothing but briefs on - though Finn had gone commando.

Slipping his thumbs into the waistband of his briefs, Hideo removed the last article of clothing all three had as Tyler couldn't help but lick his lips as he got the up close and personal view of the shaft that kept popping up on his phone. And it was entirely different than Finn's dick that he had grown to memorize. Hideo's dick was firm, the length a tanish color where no prominent veins stood out and the mushroom head begged to be worshipped.

'Looks like you have some competition now, Finn. Tyler can't keep his eyes off..'

'Aye.. he gets you tonight, you're mine after that.'

'You don't get to keep a fuck buddy from me, but we'll deal with that later. Tyler.. let's put that mouth to some use while Finn puts that pretty ass to some use.'

Hideo put his knee on edge of the bed, leaning in to bring his shaft closer to Tyler, a hand helping guide him towards it as firm lips wrapped around the head. A soft groan escaped Hideo as Tyler moaned, feeling two fingers enter him, working him over. As he began to accept more of Hideo orally, he accepted more of Finn's digits anally as a third was soon entered to stretch him.

'Ah.. go slow.. make me feel good, Tyler. Finn, enough prep.. lube up and take him.'

'But.. it was just starting to get fun..'

'Finn. Do what I say, you get rewarded.. should I punish you?'

Finn withdraw his fingers, Tyler wondered what the relationship between them was like but lost his thought when he heard the pop of what was definitely the bottle of lubricant. Hideo bucked his hips, all but maybe an inch of him inside the mouth of Tyler, who swallowed around him before working his tongue on the underside of his shaft. As the hand in his head pet him, he knew he was going right.

Pouring lube into his hand, Finn took himself in hand, his member having begun to soften in the time in took as he began to rub the lube in. Caught up in the pleasure, as he hardened, he continued pumping.. moaning as he brought himself to a high.

'Finn!'

Hideo snapped and Finn let go of his member, putting down the bottle of lube as he turned his focus onto Tyler, lining up with his hole.. penetrating with just the head. Tyler groaned but found accepting Finn to be easier this time around as he focused his attention on bobbing his head on Hideo's dick. His hips bucked on occasion, going as deep as possible into Tyler's mouth as Finn inch by inch entered him until the NXT champion's balls rubbed against his cheeks. Gripping Tyler by the hips, Finn began to set the pace.. his thrust sending the blonde deeper orally on the dick of Hideo.

In moments, the pace was pretty set and Tyler was long gone in pleasure, the two men in front and behind him using his body as a sex toy.. to feel Finn and Hideo that deep inside of him, he knew none of them would last long but it was going to be enjoyed while it lasted.

'Mm.. tight throat.. Finn was right, you are special. Ah.. so good.'

Finn's hips snapped roughly against Tyler's ass, he was going to be sore in the morning as Finn grunted every few thrusts. Hideo though, forced Tyler to worship him - it was about the pleasure, not the rush for orgasm. Tyler died to know what sex between the two was like but.. found that this was good enough - for now.

'So tight, ah, ass feels good.. ah, gonna cum soon.'

'Finn - why must you rush? Just as slutty as Tyler.. need to reteach you patience.'

Finn ignored him, he was buried deep into Tyler and hitting that sweet spot that sent Tyler into a moaning frenzy, chills going up Hideo that coursed through his body. Tyler had a feeling that he wouldn't be brought to orgasm but after this? He didn't care if the locker room caught him masturbating later.

'Hideo.. Hideo.. I'm cumming.. cumming fast..'

'Pull out, cum on Tyler.. touch yourself.'

'But.. his ass, feels so good.'

'Pull. Out. Finish on him, not in.'

Finn groaned in frustration as he did, Tyler whined in displeasure but Hideo was the boss. Leaking with precum, Finn took himself back in hand, lube still on his shaft as he worked himself over as Hideo watched him. Tyler understood - it was about the show, not how they got off. As Finn thrusted into his hand, Hideo began to pump into Tyler's mouth.. the muscles in his thighs twitching. Tyler knew Hideo was cumming soon, and wrapped his lips tighter around the shaft. He has tasted Finn, now he had to taste Hideo.

'I'm.. ah.. gonna.. I'm cunning.. Tyler.. Hideo.. UGH.'

Finn erupted and released into his hand as multiple shots reached Tyler, his ass cheeks being covered in a sensation of warmth and fluid. Finn thrusted into his hand slower and slower as he rode out the wave of pleasure - Tyler lost in his imagination that he choked when Hideo reached climax, spilling into him. Hideo was deep, the cum spilling from his throbbing shaft hitting the back of Tyler's throat as he had offered more spunk than any other man the blonde had given a blowjob too. He tried to swallow everything but couldn't.. some leaked from his mouth and ran down his chin onto the bed sheets. Hideo grunted and moaned as he came, Tyler's neglected member twitching at the sound of his climax.

'So beautiful, taking almost all my cum.. no wonder Finn likes you.'

Through heavy pants, Hideo couldn't help but compliment Tyler, withdrawing from his mouth as he pulled his briefs back up - covering up his genitals. Hideo got off, and Tyler served his purpose for the tension breaker between them. To be used in such the way.. an outlet for Hideo to get off - he wouldn't turn down another time.

'Do.. do I get a hand? ..I'm.. so horny.'

'Finn, what happened the first time we fucked, and you wanted to cum?'

'I.. had to touch myself. In front of you, give you a show.'

'Think Tyler should give us a show? Show us how we made him feel?'

'He needs to learn. He's not good at self-control.'

'Then..' Hideo moved away from the bed, sitting in the chair placed caddy-corner of it and patted his lap where Finn took his seat - still nude - looking over Tyler that wore the cum of both men on his body. '..Tyler shall put on a show.'


	6. Final Chapter

Humiliation.

That word alone summed up how Tyler had felt after his encounter with Finn and Hideo.. to be taken he was, that was one thing. He'd accepted bottoming for Finn, but to feel that semen splash on his bare ass as Hideo face fucked him was an entirely different scenario. Granted, he had no issues being face fucked.. he'd give any man that had a dick in his mouth the ultimate experience but to be denied an orgasm after being fucked by Finn?

He would get his orgasm, one way or another.

It just worked out in his favor that Finn needed someone to ride with him because he didn't want to drive alone and Tyler knew that Finn wouldn't pass on the opportunity to be in a confined space.

Once they hit the road, Tyler knew it was all about finding the right moment to get what he wanted.

'I'm hungry.'

'Didn't ya pack a snack?'

'I don't get this figure by snacking, pull over somewhere Finn.'

Without an argument, the two agreed on a place and Finn pulled into the busy parking lot where the only free parking spot available was in the back of the restaurant. Coincidence, right? As they parked, Tyler lifted the arm rest divider between the driver and passenger seat as he undid his seatbelt, shifting his weight to straddle Finn.

Before the man behind the steering wheel could argue, Tyler's lips crashed down hard against his as Finn's hands found a place on the blonde's ass, groping him firmly as the two clashed mouths. Tyler moaned into Finn's mouth, his hands slipping between them as his fingers idly worked over the button of the man's jeans.

'What..' as they parted from the kiss, Finn panted, '..what got into ya?'

'Soon, you got into me. But you left me the other night, used and horny.'

Finn didn't fight, sex was sex and to get laid in his car? It was like being a teenager all over. His hand found the seat lever, pulling it to decline his seat back and offer more room for them to get down to business as Tyler unzipped Finn's pants, the button no longer in his way. He smirked when pubic hair from the Irishman, no underwear in his way.

Tyler's hand drifted into Finn's pants, pulling out the NXT Champion's flaccid dick, wrapping his hand around it. Massaging it, Finn lulled his head against the back of his seat as he was slowly pumped in the softest hand he's ever felt. Tyler was an expert at handjobs, men turned to jelly in his hands and begged for more.

With a gentle squeeze, Tyler slid his hand up the base of Finn's dick, twisting slightly under the sensitive mushroom head.. slowly increasing the pace as he watched the Irishman's thighs twitch in pleasure as he was jerked off. He moaned as Tyler used Finn's precum to lubricate the shaft.. his own erection straining in his sweatpants.

Finn's thumbs hooked in Tyler's sweatpants waistband, all the encouragement that the blonde needed as he lifted his hips to help slide them down. His member sprung free, curved upward towards his stomach as Finn slid the pants down to Tyler's knees.

'Hurry up, would ya? Unless ya want us to get caught.'

'Shut up..'

Positioning himself, Tyler pressed his chest against Finn's as he parted his cheeks, the tip of Finn's lightly lubed dick poked at his entrance. Moving his hands onto the firm shoulders of the man under him, Tyler pushed himself down hard as he found Finn buried balls deep into him. A squirt of precum shot out of Tyler, it wouldn't take him long to cum, he was throbbing with need after the threesome.

Lifting his hips, he left just the tip in as he slid back down, setting an agonizing slow pace as Finn's hands began to settle on Tyler's soft hips.. his grip on them beginning to tighten firmly as Finn found the pace much to slow for his pleasure. Sliding down in the chair, Finn found deeper access to into Tyler as he laid on his back at an angle with the blonde riding him.

'Finn.. god..'

Tyler rolled his hips as Finn rubbed against his prostate sending a pulse through his body. Finn's eyes drifted close as Tyler went to work, the sound of balls slapping against the smaller man's ass filled the car along side the moans they both released. Heat rose in the car, the smell of sex beginning to grow as Tyler alternated between rolling his hips and bouncing up and down on the hard dick inside him.

'Ain't too many men been on this end, have they?'

'Only you.. only you Finn. Always you.'

Tyler's climax was nearing hard and quick.. he wanted to get off, he wanted to feel tension release from him and he grunted when Finn pulled him down to hold the two chest to chest. Tyler's pace never slowed, but to feel his stiff nipples rubbing against the fabric of his shirt as he laid against Finn's firm chest.. muscles began to tighten.

Tyler buried his face into Finn's neck as he rode the Irishman, his knuckles growing white as he dug his fingers into shoulders, huffing and moans in his ear. Tyler knew Finn had lots of spunk to offer him, he could feel how swollen with need Finn's balls were.. he knew about the champion's package better than anyone. He knew how Finn tasted, the salty tang of Finn's plump mushroom tip.

As he thought about Finn, about what the impending orgasm would feel like inside of him.. a final stab at his prostate was all it took.

'Coming.. gonna.. I'm.. FUCK, FINN.'

Tyler shot up into seated position as his back arched and head dropped back, sitting cowgirl position as stars formed behind his eyes and he climaxed. Shot after thick, heavy shot escaped the slit of his shaft as he splashed both his shirt and some of Finn's. His body spasmed, every muscle in him locked as he felt Finn pushing into him, being thrusted into.

Tyler begged for his orgasm to reach it's finish, he thought he couldn't cum anymore but his body emptied more than he knew capable. As his ass clenched tightly around Finn, the Irishman came undone as he grunted heavy.

'Tyler.. fuck me.'

Finn burst, spunk escaping his shaft as he began to pump his semen deep into Tyler's ass, sending warmth throughout the blonde's body. Tension between them broke from the climaxes, Finn holding Tyler down in place by his hips, wanting to release every drop into the ass that gave him comfort.

Coming down from the high, both men went limp as Tyler collapsed on top of Finn, both men panting heavy.

'I.. I can't go in there wearing this shift.'

'No worries, Breeze.. I got some Balor Club clothes ya can wear, give me a chance to show ya off.'

'You know.. I'm not gonna compain. You're doin' NXT right, champ.'

* * *

I want to take a moment to thank each and every person that has read Locker Room Morale, making the story what it became. Didn't think it would last that long or become something fun to write but it was only a matter of time before Tyler accepted his role as Finn's bottom bitch, right? ;)


End file.
